Whatya Want From Me
by blueseedfan
Summary: Jasper loves Alice but his hart still grieves for his first love. When a new transfer student hops on the scene bearing a striking resemblance of his former first love, his hart is thrown into a world win of split personality, family secrets, love triangles, an a were wolf loving Fae. Will he ever get the girl he truly desires or be forever be stuck in the friend zone.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: **

**Jasper loves Alice but his hart still grieves for his first love. When a new transfer student hops on the scene bearing a striking resemblance of his former first love, as his hart is thrown into a world win of split personality, family secrets, love triangles, and a were wolf loving hybrid fairy will he ever get the girl that truly desires or will he forever be stuck in the friends zone.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I'm just giving you readers fair warning that there will be profanity, violence, potential hair pulling, as well as some name calling and all that grown up stuff plus plenty of lemons later which is why this is rated M. If you can't handle the grown up stuff then you don't have to read although I wish you would it would be one hell of a funny ride you will miss out on. But for those of you that do decide to embark on this journey with me please read, enjoy, and review. This actually is my first attempt at writing a TwiFanFic. I hope I do you guys proud.**

P.S. I would like to thank my beloved friend the sexy Kayla for inspiring the hell out this story and for letting me be my crazy self and bouncing off ideas to you. LOVE YA GIRLIE! As well as the killer sexy ChanChan love ya to!

I do not own them unfortunately but the crazy adventure I'm about to take them on is all me.

* * *

Episode 1

JPOV

_Her eyes_. Yes, it was her eyes that captivated me. Those eyes I fell in love with, that's what will haunt me for eternity. A constant reminder of my past, my sins of crimes long ago committed. Her eyes… those beautiful fucking silver eyes, like pools of liquid metal lightly reflecting every color of the rainbow. Inhumanly, yet captivatingly beautiful.  
_  
Yes, I could drown in them for the rest of eternity_.

Yet, in moments of lust, carnal passion, moments like this I look down instead at the body that quivers and moans in pleasure beneath me. The woman that lays beneath me as I feed her body the sexual pleasure it desires. But, watching her face as I make her cum over and over again, I am not met with those eyes.

And strangely, I find myself disappointed because for some reason I can't place why it's those eyes that I want to see as I drive myself deep inside her. As I taste and explore every beautiful inch of her body. Feast upon her until she screams my name and begs me to stop. Yes, the woman with the silver eyes… not the woman with me now. No, this is the woman who's been with me for the past 50-odd something years as my companion, confidant, best friend, and to my family, my wife.

Don't me wrong, I love Alice. How could I not when she's such a pleasant person to be around? She helps and supports me with my struggles of feeding, along with keeping me sane. Holding and mending the broken pieces back together of a man I felt I had long ago forgotten. Alice keeps me grounded.

But, for the last few years, it hasn't seemed like enough.

I will admit I do love her, but there's always been something missing, something that wasn't complete… like it was with _her_, my beloved silver eyes. I will always love her and miss her. From time to time, I still mourn her.

When I'm out alone hunting, or just alone period, I allow myself to feel it. My heart feels like it's being clawed out of my chest when I think of her for too long, and try to picture her smile through the fog of my fuzzy human memories.

When I was first changed, my memories of her were the only things keeping me sane for those long three days. When I woke, all my thoughts were of her. My only goal was to get home to her. I knew she would love me no matter what. We even vowed to love each other before God.

I remember she would laugh and tell me that she wasn't human, so why would I expect a human response from her? I always thought she was strange, but I was completely in love with my silver eyed goddess.

Over time, I forced myself to stop thinking about her constantly. Eventually, it got to the point where it didn't hurt as much. Being with Alice helped to turn that gut wrenching pain into a dull ache as she taught me to love again. In a way, when we met, she was like a breath of fresh air that I needed, a light of hope in the mist of so much darkness in my life. She filled the hole in my heart with just enough hope.

And when we met the Cullens, and they accepted us part of their family, that hole grew even smaller with the love and support that they filled it with. It was a nice change to finally be part of a family, to be loved unconditionally, to be supported, even when I messed up or slipped up, to be given a place to call home. It meant so much to me, even if we did move around a lot. If I have learned anything from them, it's that home isn't the house or the place you go for shelter from whatever storm looms above; it's the people who surround you. It's the people who love and support you, and the people who make you feel safe. That's what home is.

She showed me that all those years ago, too, my silver eyed goddess. Back then, she was my home, no matter where I was, or where I went, she was always my safe harbor. She was always my rock, my anchor amidst all the chaos of the Civil War. God, I missed her… my love, my heart, my soul… _my Mina_.

But even as I sat, some time later, in the tree that I claimed "my thinking tree" perched on one of the highest branches that could support my weight, looking down upon a breath-taking view of the surrounding forest, mountains, and ocean, I wallowed in my self-loathing and depression. The hole that my Mina left would never be completely filled, no matter how much love I was surrounded with.

I was so deep in thought that I hadn't even noticed anyone approaching until the person spoke.

"Oh, Jazz." Words said with a sigh, and laced with worry and concern. It was barely a whisper, but it broke me out of my trance.

Alice stood more than a dozen feet away looking up at me. From the pained look contorting her pixie-like features, I could tell that she was being affected by what I was feeling. It was part of the reason I liked to go off alone to do this type of thinking.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to think happy thoughts and reign in my emotions. As I did, I instantly saw and felt her relax a bit. I gave her a smile and motioned for her to come up and join me. With her vampire speed, she was up the tree in no time, and perched on a branch across from me. We sat there in silence for a moment taking in the view until she decided to speak.

"No matter how many times I see it, it still takes my breath away," she quietly commented as we looked out over the horizon. As the sun started to crest over the mountains, I looked over to her. The light was barely touching her skin, and the effect made her glow just a little, putting me in mind of an angel or a fairy straight from Never Land. Then again, she _was _my angel.

"Beautiful," I whispered, and I know she heard me. She looked over and smiled at me. If she could, I knew she would be blushing right now. She shyly looked away.

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you," she suddenly said, and it wasn't a question; it was more like a statement.

"Oh, whatever do you mean?" I chided, giving her a genuine smile. "Before you came along, I was just sitting here contemplating the beauty and the awesomeness that is Alice." That won me a laugh, at least, and I smiled wider upon hearing it. Her laughter always sounded like music to my ears and it had the ability to warm me to the core sometimes. In my head, I liked to call it "The Alice Effect."

"Jazz!" she giggled, and suddenly she was beside me lightly smacking my shoulder. I pretended to be injured as I made a pained face and rubbed my arm.

"OW! You wound me, woman!" This time, we both laughed.

My smile faded as I realized what must have brought her here. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was projecting," I said, and looked away. "Well, that far anyway. How far out were you, anyway?"

"About a quarter of a mile away when I first felt it," she said, softly.

"I didn't even know I could project that far," I replied.

"Jazz, you're changing the subject," she said, gently, voice full of concern. I didn't say anything, instead looking down at my hands. They were fascinating all of a sudden.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she continued. "You know I'm still here for you. You do know that, right?"

I nodded, giving her a small smile. "I know, Ali, and thank you, but this time, I'd rather not talk about it."

She sighed and took an unneeded breath. "Okay, if you say so, Jazz. I won't push it this time."

I smiled as I sent her a wave of gratitude. Smiling back, she nudged me.

"Come on, it's almost time for school and Bella is waiting for us," she said, walking along the branch.

A groan escaped me before I could stop myself.

"Oh Jazz, come on, she's not so bad. I don't get your aversion to her. Ever since we met her, it's like you've been falling - no, plummeting - back into your funk of a depression again. I don't get it. I thought things were finally getting better for you… and us." She barely whispered the last words.

I sat there wishing I hadn't provoked her with my groaning protest.

"You just don't get it, Ali. And no, I do not want to talk about it," I said, quickly adding the last part before she could respond.

"But, Jazzzz!" she whined, giving me the puppy eyes and her little cute pout that I loved. Damn it, that girl knew how to make me cave. This time, though, I was determined to not let her get to me. I started to climb down, and motioned for her to follow as I started walking at a semi-human pace back to the house.

Now that I think about it, she was right about Bella. But what Alice didn't understand was that when I met Bella that first day at school, I was blown away by how much she looked like _her_. I almost _wanted _it to be her. She looked so much like her that the only difference was her eyes, which were more of an earthy brown and her hair seemed slightly lighter. At first I was shocked as she walked towards us in the parking lot. I was torn between wanting to run towards her and wanting to run away.

A million thoughts had run through my mind at that moment, and the only one that I latched onto was that I needed to talk to her and touch her to make sure that she was real.

At that moment, Edward had caught on to my thoughts and turned to face the woman they were being directed toward. All of a sudden, I felt a wave of excitement, lust, and giddiness all rolled up into one. Yes, giddiness. From Edward. _Seriously_? But anyway, that's another story, and as stated previously, I had other things on my mind.

I was overjoyed. I even started to take a step towards her, but then that smile of hers stopped me in my tracks. It was one of her breathtaking smiles - _one of my Mina's smiles_ - but it was off-kilter somewhat. As I took her in once more, I realized that while everything seemed the same, it was… well, slightly off.

I remembered thinking,_ 'Well, of course, she is different, if it is her and she's been reborn. She's human now. At least, that's what she looks like.'_ I scolded myself. And indeed, everything about her screamed human at all of my senses. Of course, at that moment, a part of me was disappointed, but the hope I felt from her presence was, in a sense, comforting.

That is, up until it went horribly, horribly wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you like my opener I hope it got you wondering what's going to happen and just remember this is going to be a Bella and Sexy Jasper Story. XD AHHHH! He is just so hot isn't he? ISN'T HE?! Hehehe! Sorry guys got carried away there for a minute but please do review. Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**___**OK so first I must ****apologize**** for the alert that went out earlier I ****totally**** forgot how to upload a chapter and when I did it ****wasn't****completely****tweaked**** to my standers. But here is the next chapter for all my lovely reviewers and all those who alerted me. I must say it boosted my ego a great deal so thank you all. Although I will admit I wish for a little more review or ****at least**** from those who alerted me telling me what you thought. Don't get me wrong I am not ****complaining**** and I appreciate all of your ****encouragement be it**** good or bad it really helps me to know where to go with my story development as well as grow as a writer. So thank you all.**

_**Last time on **__**Whatya**__** Want From Me:**_

_I was overjoyed. I even started to take a step towards her, but then that smile of hers stopped me in my tracks. It was one of her breathtaking smiles - one of my Mina's smiles - but it was off-kilter somewhat. As I took her in once more, I realized that while everything seemed the same, it was… well, slightly off._

_I remembered thinking, 'Well, of course, she is different, if it is her and she's been reborn. She's human now. At least, that's what she looks like.' I scolded myself. And indeed, everything about her screamed human at all of my senses. Of course, at that moment, a part of me was disappointed, but the hope I felt from her presence was, in a sense, comforting._

_That is, up until it went horribly, horribly wrong._

**Episode 2**

**JPOV**

Ok lest just say for the record if you have gone through as much crap I've been threw in my life you would think at some point fate would cut you some slack at least for a bit and give you that moment were you feel like whatever hard ship, trouble, or pain you suffered through, you would just get the chance to at least experience the moment of pure happiness, enlightenment, or whatever the hell you want to call it. You know that moment that makes all the crap and bullshit you had to take, go through, and deal with all worth it. For most people it's when you finally meet that one person you would do anything for and willing to spend the rest of your existence, or the chance to be happy and or reunited with those you hold in your hart.

When I first saw her approaching us in the parking lot and as she smiled that's what I felt. I thought yes maybe this could finally be my moment. As if the heavens themselves opened and shined there light upon the goddess that will lead whatever was left of my soul if I still had one, to heaven.

I inwardly reveled in that moment and feeling of bliss for a whole 1 minute and 36 seconds all up until that bastard of a younger brother of mine turned around and ruined it. Don't get me wrong I love my adoptive younger brother who's annoyingly broody and moody some days but talented, smart, but somewhat dense to commonsense I think every now and then. Sometime he just made it too easy to lovingly pick and tease him. Let's just say most days we got along an just about all the time he was on the receiving end of pranks Emmet and I would plan.

But when he turned around an uttered her name with so much love an excitement I could feel rolling off of him. My euphoria ended and fate came crashing down and slapped me hard just to laughing in my face. As realization and recognition of this angels name came to the forefront of my mind as I recalled hearing Edward go on and on, and on, about the girl her met during his trip to Rome for some music festival or whatever the hell it was that he went to.

Little did I know that her arrival, 2weeks ago, would be the official start of my life descending into an even deeper downward spiral into hell. Well at least that's what it feels like figuratively speaking.

**2 weeks ago**

"Isabella!" Edward shouted, as his face lit up with the biggest smile.

"Edward!" she giggled his name. "I thought that was you! It's so lovely to see you again, but please, just call me Bella." She smiled as she hugged him. 

'_Oh Fuck me, come on really!'_ was the only phrase I could think to form into words truly expressing how I felt at that very moment. I'm assuming Edward didn't catch it or maybe he ignored it as I got no reaction from him at all from my mental outburst.

I didn't like that. I didn't like it one bit. To find out that the girl my brother has been talking about and pining over nonstop since he returned from his winter break trip to Rome was none other than my Mina!

I didn't notice that a small growl left my chest until Rose kicked me in the leg and gave a look equivalent to, 'What's the deal? You better cut it out before the human hears you.'

Edward also noticed and scowled at me. Before my Mina could notice, however, he quickly started chatting her up about how she came to be here. She gave him some story about how her father retired a few weeks ago from the military and decided to move back to his home town. And now, she's finishing her junior and senior years in Forks, and is enjoying the nice change from not constantly having to move from place to place.

"So, you're an army brat?" Alice spoke up. "I'm sure you've been to all kinds of places." She came up alongside Edward giving Isabella her 'sweet little pixie-like' smile.

"Um… yes, something like that. I'm sorry; I didn't get your name? I'm Isabella, as you probably already know from Edward, but you too, please, just call me Bella." She smiled and held out her hand for Alice to shake.

Alice smiled back, widely. "Oh, I'm sorry! How rude of me to not introduce myself. I'm Alice Cullen. You must be the famous Bella that Edward's been talking nonstop about since winter break."

The little sexy smirk on Bella's face said it all. Judging from that look, it had obviously confirmed her suspicion that Edward had a thing for her. However, from her emotions, all I felt was a mix of amusement and extreme irritation as she glanced over at Edward.

He was wallowing in his embarrassment and was looking everywhere, but at her or at Alice. "Ah, well, look at the time!" he said, quickly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Time for class! Come on, Bella, I'll take you to the office, so you can get your schedule." He said in a rush.

As I watched this exchange, I didn't realize I was growling until Rose kicked me again. I glared at her.

"Cut it out! What's wrong with you?" she hissed, too low and too fast for human ears to detect. But I heard her, and I'm not sure how, but apparently Bella had as well. There was something not right about that girl that reminded me so much of my Mina.

As Edward started to turn her around and leave, she looked at me. We locked gazes with each other, and I'm not sure if I imagined what I saw then. It happened so quick that if I wasn't a vampire, I don't think I would have noticed at all.

Her eyes flashed silver, and then the brown in them seemed to settle into a metallic rust color as if almost _glowing_. I was so transfixed that I didn't even realize I took a step towards her until Rose grabbed my arm, and stepped quickly in front of me, glaring at Bella all the while. Emmett and Alice gave her equally strange looks. It was as if she felt she had to shield me from something with the emotions of fierce protectiveness and possessiveness she was giving off. That was unnecessary for two reasons: I was a vampire and I could take care of myself, and I had survived the wars in the south.

However, Rose's stance, and the look she was giving Bella clearly screamed, 'Back off! Mine! Stay away or I'll fuck you up!' Usually, we only saw this side of Rose whenever a particularly bold girl thought they had a chance of stealing Emmett from her. So, the fact that she was acting like this with me, and towards _Bella_, was somewhat of a shock for all of us.

Edward stared at Rose, probably trying to read her thoughts. From his expression, I could tell he wasn't getting anything rational from her Emmett was projecting confusion, curiosity, and anger mixed with jealousy as he looked at me. I just gave him a shrug and a, 'I don't know what the fuck's got her on edge' type look. Alice was torn between looking confused and giving Rose a look of disapproval. We were all a little tense until Bella spoke up again.

"Wait, Edward, aren't you going to introduce me to your other friends?" she said, sweetly, her voice practically dripping with honey. When she placed a hand on his arm and looked up at him, his voice softened and he gave off nothing but love and adoration towards her.

Honestly, it was almost sickening, seeing how she hadn't even been here for 15 minutes, and she already had him wrapped around her little human fingers. Speaking of her fingers, the more I looked at her, the more I got lost in thinking of how I used to spend hours just nibbling and sucking on those fingers…

With that thought, Edward glared at me, and then begrudgingly began to introduce everyone to Bella. Alice had already said hi, but Emmett hadn't, and I just nodded my head in a greeting-type gesture. I didn't quite trust myself to speak. He went on to Rosalie, but Bella kept her gaze on me until Rosalie once more stepped in front of me. She laid her hand on my shoulder and practically growled at Bella.

For a moment they just stared at each other as a flurry of expressions and emotions ran over and through both of them. With Rose, it was a constant current of hurt, betrayal, love, and then pure rage. With Bella, it was at first joy, and then it turned to hurt upon seeing Rose's look. I couldn't see Rose's face from where I was standing, but from the way her and Bella were glaring, it was like they were having a silent conversation. It reminded me of Alice and Edward.

After a full 2 minutes had passed, I tugged on Rose's arm to get her to cut it out. For some reason, I didn't want Rose to give this girl the impression that I was claimed, and that was definitely the vibe she was giving off. I shot Edward a quick glance, but he just shrugged back and gave me a, 'I'm just as confused as you are' look.

Bella spoke again, and said simply, "Rosalie." Her tone was stiff and stern.

"Isabella," Rose answered in the same tone.

"Edward, do you mind directing me to the office, please?" Bella said, turning away from Rose. She placed a hand on his arm again, and tore her gaze away to look at him as she gave him another one of her dazzling smiles. He smiled back and nodded, then turned to direct her towards the office. Alice gave Rose a scowl and another disapproving look before she took off after Edward and Bella.

As soon as they were out of human earshot, I yanked Rose around towards me. "What the hell was that about?" I hissed. "Do you _know her_, or something because - "

She cut me off before I could finish my rant. "Jasper, whatever you do, stay away from that girl. I'm only saying this because I care. Please, stay away from her." She begged and pleaded with eyes, still holding tightly onto my arm.

"What? Why?" was all I could manage to get out. I couldn't figure out her behavior, and it was starting to worry me.

"Rose, babe, what's going on? Do you know her or something? Is she, like, dangerous, because if so, we should warn Edward and Alice," Emmett finally said, and turned to follow the others. Rosalie grabbed his arm before he could go anywhere.

"No, it's not that. Edward and Alice should be fine, but Jazz, that girl was creeping me out. It was the way she looked at you. She seemed okay until then. I don't know, but it's just something about her that rubbed me the wrong way when she was looking at you. Just please promise me that you will stay away from her as much as you're able to. I don't know if she will be in any of your classes, but if so… just be careful, okay? I'm telling you this because I care about you, alright?" she pleaded with me.

"Fine, but we will talk about this later. I don't see what the big deal is. Edward and Alice aren't freaking out, and they're usually the first ones giving warnings of doom. If they aren't freaking out, then I don't understand why you are," I told her, trying to ease some of her nerves. I didn't get it. Nothing had ever rattled Rose the way Bella had.

"Yeah, babe, Jasper's right. If Edward and Alice haven't seen or heard anything out of the norm, then maybe there isn't anything to worry about," he said, as he rubbed her back, attempting to soothe her. "Come on guys. We're going to be late."

A/N: Well thank you all for reading I hope you review and let me know what you think. Love you all.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: SO everyone I know it's been a while and I am sorry for it. But what can I say life got me busy an can you imagine I actually had to do real work at work witch is actually were I get motivate to write. But I also had major roadblock in witch direction to take my story. And plus I didn't want to give you guys something totally half assed although this chapter is short its still something an not half hearted.

Oh and thank you for all of your reviews I will so start responding to reviews and maybe if your all just as awsome as ever. Ill give you a teaser for the next chapter. And thank you to my beloved sister an motivated that threatens bodily harm when i grumble about just quiting sometimes. Thanks Channy Baby.

Well with out further a due I give you chapter 3

Previously on Whatya Want from Me:

_"No, it's not that. Edward and Alice should be fine, but Jazz, that girl was creeping me out. It was the way she looked at you. She seemed okay until then. I don't know, but it's just something about her that rubbed me the wrong way when she was looking at you. Just please promise me that you will stay away from her as much as you're able to. I don't know if she will be in any of your classes, but if so… just be careful, okay? I'm telling you this because I care about you, alright?" she pleaded with me. _

_"Fine, but we will talk about this later. I don't see what the big deal is. Edward and Alice aren't freaking out, and they're usually the first ones giving warnings of doom. If they aren't freaking out, then I don't understand why you are," I told her, trying to ease some of her nerves. I didn't get it. Nothing had ever rattled Rose the way Bella had. _

_"Yeah, babe, Jasper's right. If Edward and Alice haven't seen or heard anything out of the norm, then maybe there isn't anything to worry about," he said, as he rubbed her back, attempting to soothe her. "Come on guys. We're going to be late."_

Chap 3

Jpov

The rest of the morning I was on auto pilot simply because I was lost in thoughts of my Mina… I mean, Bella. There was something about her, and I couldn't get over it. Bella was so similar to Mina that it was somewhat scary. Yet, for some reason, I kind of found myself relaxed and even happy that in a way, something so familiar was so close once again.

There was no point in concentrating in class when she was the only thing that filled my mind.

Instead of following along with the rather repetitive and boring classes, I allowed the vision of my beautiful, silver-eyed goddess to take me over. I completely zoned out, searching my memories until I found vivid moments we'd spent together. I became so lost that when I opened my eyes, it was almost a physical shock that she wasn't with me. I felt as if an endless void had opened in my chest.

However, if I had to choose between those memories and never having known her at all, I'd gladly take the memories and all the pain that came with them. I'd stay imprisoned in that darkness forever to be rewarded with only a brief glimpse of happiness.

I stared out the window for the remainder of what felt like imprisonment, in this teenage angst-ridden hell that they called high school.

I sighed. I'm so pathetic. Why do I bother to put up with all of it over and over again? I know it's basically just something to pass the time, but… jeez. Why does this day feel like it's lasting forever?

The bell finally rang, letting me know that I was set free from the confines of 12th grade English. Luckily, lunch was next, so I wouldn't have to sit through another torture session.

Maybe I should just skip the rest of the day…

In my mind's eye, I saw myself walking towards the cafeteria, and then past it, through those double doors. Before I could make it a reality, however, I was rudely interrupted by the tinkling of bells I recognized as a familiar female voice.

"Don't you dare!" she spoke as she grabbed my arm and practically dragged me to the cafeteria.

"And why not? I could use the fresh air," I grumbled as I begrudgingly allowed her to pull me along.

"Because…" she turned to smile at me. "You'll miss out on all the fun!" Now she was pretty much bouncing.

"Oh joy. We wouldn't want that, now would we?" I said, in the most boring and emotionless tone I could muster. She just nodded, though whether she was ignoring my tone of voice, or if she figured that was the most enthusiasm she was going to get from me, I couldn't be sure.

Maybe it was both. It wasn't as if this was the first time we had had a conversation like this. It had actually been happening more and more often, and now it was practically every day. I couldn't help myself from thinking, 'How can I ditch these boring remedial classes?'

I swear the crap they're teaching now just make the kids dumber and dumber every year. I know my IQ has dropped more than a few points from being subjected and victimized by all the false, and inaccurate, crap they teach these poor degenerates that are supposed to shape the future.

I sat there at the table with my so-called 'sibling,' watching the unbalance hormonal display called lunch. If I had to name it, I would call it an 'All You Can Eat Buffet - Vegas Style' if you know what I mean. Looking at all their pimply faces, it's like, no wonder. The selection of food isn't really a selection at all. It's more of a junk food bar for fat kids.

Seriously, if I still fed from humans, I would be surely pissed on how hard it is to find a healthy, vamp-nutritious meal these days, especially with diabetes and other extreme health risks floating around. That old saying, 'you are what you eat'? It's more accurate than you'd think. And it was starting to become slim pickings these days… well, if you were picky with the kind of blood you liked.

I observed one of them now shoving Ho-Ho's and Twinkies in his face when an odd thought occurred to me. To a vampire, he would probably be the equivalent of a Debby's snack cake, himself. I could just see it. I picture this kid dressed in one of those giant cupcake outfits with a cupcake hat - you know the ones - those cupcakes with the white swirls of icing laced all down the front…

Leaning forward in my chair, I started thinking of ways to attack, destroy, and conquer the giant cupcake as it shoved miniature versions of itself in its mouth. Licking my lips, I was ready to launch… until I was violently and rudely brought out of my daydream by a sharp kick in the leg. I wiped around growling at the culprit.

Edward.

"Jasper! Jasper cut it out with the food fantasies, man. It's making me uncomfortable," Edward hissed at me.

"What was it this time?" Emmett laughed. "Your mama's apple pie? Dear? Mountain lion, bear, zebras, buffalo… Oh, no, wait! Let me guess: you were plotting how to kill that little blond girl from Little House on the Prairie again, weren't you…?"

He continued to randomly list things, but I tuned him out while the others stared at him in disgust.

To be honest, about that little girl, though, I was going through a phase. Alice got me hooked on that stupid show - something about how she wanted to know what it was like to live back then since it took place so close to my time. But anyway, that little blond girl had a really nasty attitude, and if you ask me, she was just begging to be killed. Our policy on not feeding off humans aside, I was more than willing to do the job. There was something about her that totally rubbed me the wrong way…

"No…" I grimaced, bringing myself back to the present. "… A chocolate hostess cupcake." Emmett stopped talking at that. "A big one, too."

They all just looked at me, stunned. Then, Emmett laughed his ass off.

"Well, I must say, brother, that's a new one." He chortled. His laughter was infectious, though, and one by one, everyone's moods changed from disgust to amusement. It was all over their faces, I didn't have to be empathic to tell. Their moods got to me, too, and I couldn't help but grin at them.

All of a sudden, I was hit with the most arousing aroma as the sound of doors opened and the noise level in the cafeteria fell the barest of whispers. I turned my attention to see what had put such a hush over the room, and as soon as I set eyes on the vision entering, my body went rigid.

She was beautiful.

No, more like breathtaking.

In that moment, it was like time stopped as my focus switched to tunnel vision, only registering this heavenly creature, and no one else. It was as if no one else was even in the room. Like one of those slow motion fantasy moments with some bad ass music playing in the background… I don't know, something like Nine Inch Nails' 'Closer To God.'

The music blasted in my head as I felt her eyes land on me. Through those black shades, she smiled a devilish 'up to no good sex kitten' smile that I imagine could make any man's second in command stand up and salute, front and center. I know mine was.

Oh yeah, I wanted to fuck her like an animal, and then some. I swear if I could just have any kind of taste of her, I would be closer to God. Now, which god? I don't know… that was up for debate between heaven and hell, whichever would take me.

But she… she looked like she teetered on the line of both realms. She was definitely part angel with the halo and the wings and all.

Lost in my fantasy, I envisioned her licking her lips and tossing back her luscious mahogany curls with a flick of her arm. My eyes traveled down her curvy body on what seemed to be a guy's old graphic t-shirt - it was knotted around her ribs, showing off her lick-able flat stomach - and low, low riding jeans that looked as if where the belt loops should have been was just gone, ripped off, so that the straps of her g-string were very much visible, and displayed so prominently to showcase a V that lowered right into her ripped jeans. I wish I could lower myself into her ripped jeans.

I knew it was impossible, however. They fit her like paint. It was honestly like, instead of her wearing the jeans, the jeans were wearing her, like they were the ones who needed the enhancement to look better. Encasing her luscious thighs, the jeans flowed down into those tight knee-high - what looked like - custom leather riding boots.

She was like my own personal 'Jessica Rabbit' and I was the horny wolf with its heart jumping out of its chest and thumping a mile away from its body. I needed to calm down. I rubbed my chest as if I could actually feel a heartbeat there. It was almost painful.

After decades of being subjected to Saturday morning cartoons with Emmett, the only intelligible thing to pop into my head was sadly, "Hellooooo, nurse!" quoting loud and clear the signature Animaniac's phrase.

I'm guessing I said it out loud, as I somewhat registered a growl from Edward's part of the table, but I didn't care as I was captivated by her smile as she walked up to me. To me. Not Edward.

"Well, hello yourself, handsome." She smirked and purred in a low, seductive teasing voice, at the moment reminding me completely of Mina. At least, when Mina was being playful.

"Mind if I join you for lunch?" she asked, before I could think of an adequate response. All I could do was nod yes as she pulled up a chair.

A/N; No worry folks I already have the next chapter started but I have no clue to when it will be up to my standers to post it. I figure hey if I'm going to do something do it right. Well I hope you enjoyed please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Jpov:

God, she was breathtaking. Each movement she made, even the tiniest gestures, as she set down next to me made it impossible to take my eyes off of her. It was weird, but my body was so attuned to her. She seemed so graceful and elegant as she set down, giving me a smile of gratitude.

As soon as she sat down, however, there was a drastic change in her mood. I was about to ask what was wrong, but of course with my mouth not cooperating with my brain fast enough Edward beat me to it.

"Hello Bella, how is your first day going so far? How are you feeling?" He asked her with a concerned smile.

She returned his with a small smile of her own. Placing her jacket on the table with a heavy sigh she pushed the dark sunglasses up off of her face, turning them into a makeshift headband as they pulled her hair back as well. She really was beautiful, but as I stared at her downcast face I could tell that some of her features had changed. Now her ears were slightly pointed, her lips were fuller than before, her hair was a little darker, and even her chin had a slight point to it, but all of these minute changes were so subtle no one would notice unless they looked hard enough for them. It was like the more you looked at her, the more attractive she became; just one glance was not enough. I couldn't say how much had changed given that we only met face-to-face briefly this morning, but it seemed like more than her looks were different - her mannerisms were slightly different as well.

It was like whatever I felt was off before was now righted. Now with any other person I would say that this girl sitting next to me was not the same girl that we met this morning, but someone completely different. I still couldn't shake the feeling that kept telling me there was something not quite right. You know that feeling you get when you have all the pieces in front of you but there is just one thing that won't fit into place no matter how many times you try change the angle and stuff it there? It was like that.

When she opened her eyes though, they were the biggest change of all. She was staring back at me with those damn silver eyes. If I didn't know better I would swear it was Mina that had just sat next to me and not the "Bella" girl we met this morning. She arched a brow as a smirk tugged at her lips as if she knew a secret or something... right before she dramatically slammed her head on the table and groaned.

"Oh my God, I have never been so miserable in my life," She replied, giving her attention to Edward.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Are you sick? Do you not feel well? If so, I can take you home… if you like, of course." He stammered, rushing the last part as he smiled at her somewhat nervously.

'Cheeky bastard playing the knight in shining hero card,' I thought as I glared at him.

From her, however, it earned him a giggle as she propped herself up on her hand giving him a smile. "Oh no, I'm fine, but thank you for…. offering," She replied as she leaned back in her chair still grinning.

"You know Edward, you're really kind of cute when you blush. Almost makes me want to kiss you." She smiled sweetly at him. The bashfulness and the giddiness that rolled off of him was enough to make me sick, but the smug smile he sent my way as he glanced at me was ticking me off. I guess he was tuning in on my thoughts after all.

Ok folks, let's pause here and peek in Eddie Boy's head for a minute. Now I'm not telepathic or anything, but with the pansy ass vibe I'm getting from his feelings I'm pretty sure I can paint you all a nice pretty picture. Now just picture it with me: a little Edward no older than ten years old running in a field of flowers in his overalls singing 'SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE REALLY, REALLY LIKES ME!' with a Lassie-look-alike dog barking and running to keep up with him as he falls to the ground. The dog licks his face and lays on his back next to him as he looks up at the sky with some goofy ass grin on his face... much like the one he's wearing now. Yup, folks you know, one of those really mushy Disney or Huck Finn moments.

But besides that what really ticked me off for some unknown reason was that she was openly flirting with him. I didn't get it. I know she wasn't my Mina, but I couldn't help but feel a little possessive of her.

"So Bella how's your first day going so far? Did you get your schedule? What classes do you have?"

"Urgh, give me a break I'm still registering. Supposedly the office hasn't received my transcripts yet or lost them somehow. And it takes them like two hours just to figure that out with their archaic filing system. I mean, hello have you ever heard of an electronic computer device that was made after 1995? We do have those now. Then to top that off, I have to give them the copy of the one I have. That lady, um, what's her face, the one with the bad red dye job? I swear, I have a five-year-old niece that can do a better coloring job with child safety food coloring," She huffed out on a rant.

"Anyway that's beside the point. After I end up giving her my transcripts, she tries to make a copy and it gets jammed in the copy machine. I ended up having to go through the copier myself to get my transcripts, which by now are just crumpled up pieces of paper covered with ink, making it unfucking readable. So now they are seeing if they can just get it faxed over and that's if they even have a fucking working fax machine." She threw up her hands and exhaled a frustrated sigh as she crossed her arms over her chest, with a look of disgust plastered on her face.

"Bella…" Rose called her in a calming yet quiet voice.

"I swear by the gods the fates are making it really obvious that I shouldn't even be enlisted in this god forsaken place…" I could feel Bella's rage grow with every word that spewed out of her mouth as she cast a deadly glare like no other at the table as if it personally did something to offend her. The chocolate brown of her eyes seem to get lighter and brighter as the she went on almost turning into the same butterscotch color of our eyes after a fresh feeding. "Stupid humans…" she growled under her breath, but being vampires we heard her loud and clear.

"Bella…" Rose called her again in a warning tone. Her voice slightly raised a fraction it was before, but yet still calming.

"Urgh, I can't believe Pops is making me enroll here. I like so would've been a good little brownie if he just would have let me go to the same school as JB… But 'noooo,' he said. 'It would probably do you two better if you went to separate schools,' he said. Pssh, please! As if!" She was actually hot as hell when she got mad. It was funny. The more and more she got frustrated from her ranting, the more turned on I became. It was kind of weird, and once I thought about it, it kind of freaked me out a little.

Emmett nudged me under the table. "Hey, why don't you work some of that magic and calm her down before she busts a blood vessel," he whispered with vampiric speed.

"I was at first, but I don't know. Seems like it went the opposite way - like what I was kicking out fed the wrong channels," I replied back with the same speed he did without taking my eyes off her. It was weird. At first when she started off, I was pumping out calming and relaxing wave after wave to make her feel comfortable and relaxed, but as she became more and more animated with her talking, her emotions were like overriding everything I was doing, or at least having the opposite effect.

"Who the hell is this JB guy?" Alice asked us joining in on Emit and mines commentary. She too was transfixed and couldn't take her eyes of Bella.

"Bella…." I heard Rose chime in again. As I watch Bella's features change a little more as her eyes kept getting lighter losing that now new shiny penny color. Transfixing is what she was at the same time scary to my very nature.

"…Stupid public school.. There like free range farms for what they call the future leaders of the world. Disgusting mindless cattail. Look at them." She glared out over the cafeteria at the other people whispering and staring at us but I assumed mostly staring at her. I mean seriously how could you not she was sex with mile long ripped denim and leather clad legs.

"If you ask me I say this world is going to hell in a hand basket with every idiot they pass through the system. I swear what they teach these days in the 'oh glorious public school system'…" She air quoted with her fingers as she continued. "…. Just make kids dumber and dumber,"

"Bella" Rose called out a little more sternly than before.

" Tell me about it. Seriously look at them they're like mindless cows grazing in an enclosed pasture." She sneered, as her voice got lower as she looked out over the cafeteria. "There like mindless Happy Meals with legs waiting to be slaughtered." And with that last remark Emits booming laughter resonated over the cafeteria immediately silencing everyone else, as they stare at us trying to find out what is so funny. At this point I glance at the rest of the table as Alice tried everything she could to hold her laughter. Even rose had a smirk plastered on her face trying hard not to give in. But Edwards shocked and bewildered face looking as if someone just shot his dog, and that is what broke me as I started my own giggles.

"Oh god stop! Please stop I beg you!" Emmett gasped in-between his laughter, as he slapped the table shaking the whole thing. Snapping Bella out of whatever world she was in. "Happy Meals! Oh man that is by far a new one and by far one of the best. Jasper man she so has one up on you. What did you two swap notes on food jokes…" Before he could get any further a resounding smack was heard across the room successfully cutting emit off "Dammit women! That hurt."

"Shut up we are in public." She scolded threateningly barely moving her lips giving a pointed look to both Emmett and Bella.

Looking back at Bella she was flush red with embarrassment emanating off of her. "Who said I was joking." She pouted barely whispered.

"Isabella!" Rose glared at her. Their gazes locked as if they were having some kind of silent conversation. Then Bella looked down ashamed and as if a switch flipped she was back to the brown-eyed girl from this morning. "My apologies I didn't mean for you to witness me losing my temper like that." She looked around the room at everyone staring at us raising a brow she turned and looked at everyone. " As you were." She spoke in a commanding tone. And to our surprise everyone turned around at once and commenced their previous actions, as if there were no interruptions to begin with. "Fucking Cows." She murmured under her breath with a sly little smile on her face.

"Bella." Rose leaned back in her chair with a heavy sigh. "Seriously?" Bella just rolled her eyes in response but before she can give back a snaky reply a big black box slammed on the table in front of her. The Box was like roughly the size of one of those toolboxes that Rose always carries in the trunks of her car. But it was too pretty to be a toolbox. It was dark marbled black with pearled cherry blossoms on it almost like one of those stack-able antique japanese jewelry boxes.

"Behave MB." A deep voice only belonging to a male boomed over the table which resulted in the lunchroom going silence. Wait a minute when the hell did he show up I couldn't even since him let alone hear him and that's saying something. By the looks of everyone at the table they were caught off guard as well.

Leaning back in her chair Bella looked up at the man leaning over her and a wide smile spread across her face. Their gazes locked as she reached up and pulled him down to her lips and gave him three chase kisses. "Hey beautiful, only a couple of hours away from me and you're already causing trouble."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." she replied with a wide eyed innocent look as she dramatically place a hand over her heart. "Me causing trouble!Why sir that is the most absurd thing to ever breach your lips. After all we both know I'm just as innocent as new born babe." She finished in what sounded like a true authentic southern accent while giving him the most wicked of smiles.

With a wolfish grin of his own he rolled his eyes. " Right and we both know that lie that just 'breached' your lips is nothing but foul BS. You're nothing but trouble."

"Whatever."

"Oh really" he gave a look as he grabbed a chair from a neighboring table and taking a spot between Bella and Edward "Isn't that my shirt you are wearing?"he asked turning the chair around to straddle and rest his arms on the back of it.

"Your point?"

"My point is you stole it."

"Oh please I was running late and it was just laying around I needed a shirt and I just grabbed the first one I saw. It just so happens that is was your shirt." She defended all matter of fact.

"Laying around you say. Running late you say!"

"Yup" she replayed popping the P as she looked at her nails smirking."

"Well my mistake because obviously you weren't running that late if you had enough time to take the very same shirt off my back this morning then obviously you had enough time to find a box , open it and grab a damn shirt of your own." he growled as he glared at her.

"Oh my beloved JB..." She leaned in close to him as she trailed her fingers up his arm. " … are you crossed with me my sweet?" she batted her lashes and licked her lips leaning to barely brush her lips to his.

"Don't do that." he stated in his low husky voice.

"Do what?"

"You know the hole seductive cute thing you're doing."

" Why not because you like it too much?" she asked with a smug look and arch brow. All I know is that if she did that to me I would be happy to give her anything she wanted.

"No because you will be sadly disappointed that it doesn't work on me." he grinned wickedly at her as she hissed in response to him... yes hissed at him like a cat.

"Aww, come know Puss don't be sour, your abilities work on everyone else I'm sure. I've just built up an immunity to the charm over the years. Doesn't mean I don't love you any less." He chided her as he reached over to scratch under her chin like you would a cat.

"Yeah Yeah I love you too but only because you feed me and bring me awesome food even though you can be such a Dick!" she rolled her eyes smirking as she slapped his hand away and commenced to dismantle the box that happen to house a shit load of food. Food to My surprise that actually smelled good.

"Yeah well you can be a real thieving jerk." he snidely commented back. As he help lay out the many different dishes. Seriously like how many people was he planning on feeding. When all laid out it looked like one of those High end expensive Japanese lunches with sushi, some kind mystery meat dish in some red sauce along with what looked like other side dishes to go with it.

"Thieving Jerk? Really? That was the best come back you could come up with?"

"No. But I know how testy you are with the B word lately, regardless if its your time of the month." She flipped him the bird right before grabbing chopstick slapping her hands together in a prayer like gesture and said something in a weird language I wasn't too familiar with.

" Plus I didn't want to be rude being the one to stop you from potentially making friends..."

" Its probably a bit too late for that." Edward sulkily mumbled expression on his face was that of a one who recently watched his dog getting shot or in this case finding Emmett eating his favorite pet. Don't ask trust me but it has happen before during one of Edwards weird lonely I'm one with nature fazes when he was trying to go vegan. Like how in the hell can a vamp go vegan. Just then Edward glared at me obviously catching on to my thoughts clearly stating with his eyes lets not go there.

"...Hello by the way I'm Jacob this hell spawns keeper, its nice to meet you all." He turned to the table giving a warm smile. Until his eyes landed on Rose and then he froze as an array of emotions emanated from him practically slamming me in the face. It was so abrupt that I could hardly decipher it but what I did pick up was happiness, love, anger with a little mix of despair and confusion, but mostly anger. It was like a Molotov cocktail of emotions but the big question was why was it all directed at Rose. As soon as it happen it was over with Bella's indignant outburst of his association of her.

"As if!" she exclaimed by punching him in the arm while sticking a piece of sushi in her mouth.

"Keeper my ass." she mumbled. He just gave a big loving smile as she rolled her eyes as her glare gave way to a smile.

"So anyway 'husband' to what do I owe the pleasure of you gracing me with your magnificent presents." she giggled. God she was so cute when she giggle and beautiful when she laughed. Wait a minute did she just say husband...

"Well 'wifie' I thought since you didn't come back earlier, I figured I bring you lunch since you didn't take anything with you." He responded with a big wolfish grin on his face. "You trouble maker." He taunted her. If Edward was depressed before when this guy what's his name Jack? showed up smacking down his happy with his stealthy intimidating it was utter despair that he was feeling now. In one fell swoop his shot of happy ever after with the girl he has been pining over for months.

" Yeah, yeah more like you came to case the joint to see if I killed anyone yet." She glared at him as she slapped his hand away from her food. They were ended friendly and comfortable together but no normal teenager would be married in high school. My family and I excluded but something told me that there was something not so normal about the two additions to our table. With the way my thoughts were going I could tell giveing a glance to Edward that it wasn't making it any better.

"Well that to. But you still have the rest of the afternoon for someone to piss you off or test your nerves. Just because you find something that annoys you about them resulting in making you snap and punch them in the face." He commented looking at her hands. "No bloody knuckles yet so I guess that's progress."

"The only one testing my nerves right now is you." She glared at him as she pop something else in her mouth.

"Yeah but you love me and plus I can take you." He stated with that same sarcastic loving smile from before.

"The only thing you can take is me whooping your ass and being able to hobble away from it." She smirked back.

The continued Banter between the two of them was highly entertaining, seriously if I could have a big a bowl of popcorn right now it would be perfect just watching the two interact for days. With him she was highly sarcastic funny and threatening as hell. Its kind of like almost two different people then the somewhat aggravated shy girl who was sitting here before he showed up. Obviously Edward notice it too because he was sulking more than usual while giving this Jake guy the stink eye.

"Aww come know Edward turn that frownie face upside down here..." Bella chided Edward as she picked up what looked like meet in red sauce with her chopsticks. While reaching over Jack or Jake whatever his name is taking hold of Edwards chin and shoving the peace of food in his mouth. " You look hungry. If you wanted some of my food all you had to do was ask I don't mind sharing you know especially with you." She stated as she smiled lovingly at him. Two things happened when she stated this while feeding him. The pure shock and horror that crossed his face as he tasted whatever it was she put in his mouth. Shock from what just happened and the horror of being put on the spot knowing he was going to have to suffer the upchuck he would surely have to do later. The wide eyed shocked expression on his face mirrored everyone at the table with the exception of Jake and Bella of course.

"You like it? I made it last night its one of my favorite dishes actually." Bella smiled cute and innocently waiting for his answer all that crossed my thoughts as I locked gazes with him as I felt his panic rise was _**Don't you dare spit it out and hurt that girls feelings. You man up and swallow it like a man you understand me.** _With the quick glance he gave the rest of the table I could just tell they were thinking the same thing especially with the glare Rose was giving him. He gave us a quick small nod while taking in Bella smiling face. "Oh don't just swallow it, chew it slowly so you can get the full flavors your body get more of the nutrients that way then just swallowing it. Doing that could give you a stomach ache and we wouldn't want that now would we." He closed his eyes and fisted his had on the table as he painfully did as she instructed.

" What is it exactly?" he asked while chewing it. I could feel his emotions ease in to wonder and curiosity as he continued to chew.

"Oh sorry its blood sausage. Beef of course I had to use up the last of the Kobe beef we brought with us from our stop in Japan. It's an Asian delicacy basically they make sausages out of ground beef or whatever animal of your choice and then cook it in the animals blood preferably from the same animal they cut the meat from. It can be an acquired taste but how do you like it."

"Hmm it's interesting..." Edward pondered as he swallowed " I can definitely say I've never had it before. Its actually not that bad."

"Oh really then maybe I can cook you some sometime its way better fresh off the stove." she beamed at him hopefully. A weary glance crossed his face as he replied "Sure.."

"Oh don't worry Edward I wouldn't feed you something you couldn't eat." she beamed as she dipped a piece of fish in the the mystery red sauce we know new was cows blood. That definitely caught my attention, did she know what we were? Was she testing us? Was she a spy for the Volturi? All I know was from that one statement and the curiosity that was rolling off my family was that we had a bunch of questions about her and what she knows about us. But before anyone or myself could voice their intuitive questions and commence an inquisition Bella grabbed my chin and placed a piece of whatever she just gave Edward into my mouth.

"Here Jay try some. Do you like it?" She smiled at me eager to hear my opinion on what she just put in my mouth. It was strange at first but the more I tasted it the flavors and mixture of the meet and blood was actually very good. The blood wasn't fresh but it was good. I could taste the spices that flavored meet and the texture was interesting but at the same time satisfying all the same. But before I could verbalize my thoughts she was touching me again.

"Oh sorry about that I got some on the corner of your mouth." Her voice became low and seductive "Let me get that for you." Whipping away whatever was on my mouth with her thumb. We locked eyes as she brought it to her lips and sucked it off her thumb. An just like that I forgot everything, school, my so called siblings, everyone in the room along with hearing the ringing of the bell signaling the end of lunch. All I could think was I wish it was my thumb she was sucking.


End file.
